The present invention relates to an electrophotographic printer and, more particularly, to an electrophotographic printer capable of printing both sides of a print sheet.
In general, a typical electrophotographic printer such as a laser printer includes a rotary mirror reflecting a laser beam toward a photosensitive drum while rotating at high speed, a sheet-feeding roller which supplies sheets toward the photosensitive drum, a press roller which presses the supplied sheet together with the photosensitive drum to allow the sheet to pass therebetween, and an expelling roller which expels the sheet after printing. An image reflected from the rotary mirror is transferred to one side of the sheet supplied by the photosensitive drum.
In the above conventional electrophotographic printer, an image is printed on only one side of a sheet. Thus, to print both sides of the sheet, a sheet of which one side already has been printed must be re-supplied to print the other side of the sheet which makes two-side printing work burdensome and prolongs working hours.